


royals

by queensbeklena



Series: Queens!Beklena [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bloodletting, F/F, Mentions of Sexism, Mentions of homophobia, Non-Explicit Sex, Queens!Beklena, mention of male OC, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Rebekah as vampire queens ruling a kingdom together. Set in sixteenth century Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	royals

The sun filtered through the heavy curtains, casting a light upon Queen Rebekah’s face. She rolled over grumpily in bed—was it really morning already? She would much rather stay in bed with her beautiful wife than discuss politics with royals, most of which were bitter and cranky and quite frankly irritating. She had met a few royals that were actually pleasing to be around, but it was so uncommon to find such it made her loathe meeting with any of them.

_Perhaps I can sleep for just a few more hours,_ the thought made her sigh with content, and she settled to do just that, when Queen Elena stirred beside her.

Rebekah chose to ignore this, and was persistent in continuing her slumber.

Elena’s eyes fluttered open with a yawn. She watched the dust float around in the stream of light beginning to pour into the room for a few seconds. She rolled over, facing the back of her beloved, and smiled. She could hear her breathing, and knew she was not asleep.

"Bekah, wake up," She whispered, her breath ghosting the skin of Rebekah’s neck.

Elena elicited a shiver from the woman, who continued to pretend not to have noticed her.

The brunette grinned and scooted closer, kissing the blonde’s shoulder. Her dressing gown had slipped down in the night, revealing soft flesh.

Elena continued her kisses, lining them up along her shoulder towards the junction of her neck.

"Are you awake yet?" She murmured against Rebekah’s skin.

The older queen was most definitely awake now. But she would not relent, not just yet. “Nuh-uh,” She mumbled, shaking her head slightly.

Elena giggled softly, and continued her pursuit. She reached her neck now, and began sucking lightly in random spots. The woman’s warm, sweet blood was brought to the surface of her flesh, and Elena’s fangs elongated. She teased Rebekah with her pointed teeth, grazing the skin, leading up to the small patch of flesh that made   
Rebekah weak in the knees—or one of the patches.

There was no saving Rebekah’s sleep now. She wasn’t even trying to pretend to be asleep anymore. She shivered at Elena’s ministrations.

Elena nipped at skin. She licked over the blonde’s sweet spot, and smirked when she elicited a groan. She trailed kisses back down her neck a bit, and could practically smell Rebekah’s disappointment.

She brought one hand up to rest on Rebekah’s hip. She grasped it, and then slid her hand along the smoothness of her stomach.

Rebekah’s shoulder fell back against the pillows, and she was now laying on her back. Her eyes were open and filled with lust. Elena’s fingertips brushed along the underside of Rebekah’s breasts, teasingly.

"I reckon you are awake now, Your Grace?" Elena’s voice was innocent, but her eyes held mischief.

Rebekah knew Elena knew that she found it sexy when she used that address with her. Elena found it the same.

"I rather think so, Your Grace." Rebekah’s eyes held promise of retaliation, and Elena’s smirk told her to bring it on.

Two hours later, found them wrapped up in sheets, riding their highs.

With the last groans, moans, and grunts, they fell back on their beds for the last time. Breath heavy, covered in bodily fluids, and most definitely pleased, they lay tangled up in each other.

Elena let out a soft laugh. “I missed a spot,” She told the woman’s confused look. Rebekah laughed too, and Elena stretched her neck up to lick away the last remaining drops of blood from Rebekah’s skin.

Elena was the messy eater of the two—not that Rebekah ever complained.

Sometimes, Rebekah left a bit of blood, just for the purpose of licking it off afterwards.

"There, now we won’t give the lady’s maids more reason to gossip." Elena joked, smiling.

"Oh, sweetheart, they’ll gossip anyways. We’re not exactly discreet about it." Rebekah gave the woman a pointed look—Elena was known for her screams at times—which just caused Elena to give her the same—it was afterall, Rebekah’s fault. Rebekah grinned, her eyes holding mischief now.

They lay in each others arms for a few more minutes, until a knock on their chamber doors roused them. A lady’s maid, Abigail, alerted them of the hour, and informed them their afternoon picnic was ready.

Elena gets up first, kissing Rebekah sweetly, and then walking over to a bowl of water with a sponge. They took turns cleansing themselves.

They each were clothed in dresses of silk and elaborate taste. Elena’s was a soft blue, Rebekah’s a baby pink. Lace decorated both of them, along with some jewels.

Rebekah sits down at the vanity first, and Elena combs through her hair. She hums while she does so, and Rebekah watches her in the mirror. She loved these moments. There was no worry, no stress, there was just each other and the simple pleasure of caring for one another.

"I love you," The words slip out of Rebekah’s mouth, but she doesn’t try to catch them. She smiles when she says it. Elena looks up and catches her eyes in the reflection of the mirror and smiles widely.

"As I love you." She continues on her wife’s hair, brushing, braiding, pinning. She finishes by adding a small crown.

Rebekah puts on her jewelry, and the roles exchange.

Rebekah leaves Elena’s hair down, but pulls back the upper half of it. She adds braids, and then uses pins with sapphires to pin her hair. She also adds a crown.

She kisses Elena’s cheek, and leaves her to find a pair of shoes. Elena then puts on her own jewelry, and once shoes are found and put on as well, they link arms and walk out of their chambers.

They walk down to the kitchens, greeting people along the way. They pick up a big picnic basket (and unfortunately, guards) and stroll out into the warm sun.

The skies are blue, the grass is green; the earth is singing with vitality and life. Winter is long gone, summer is approaching. The queens breathe in the smells and set off to their favorite spot in the gardens.

"What do you think we get this week?" Elena asks excitedly, eyeing the basket of food.

The cooks had asked that for every picnic to make a new selection of food. Each week the women picked their favorites, and those stayed in the basket—the only exception. Everything else is new and creative food to choose from. Rebekah and Elena had happily agreed to this, and anticipated what new substance they’d get to have.

As they settled into a spot under a great apple tree, they discovered three different kinds of meat, an abundance of fruit covered in sweets like honey, boiled potatoes and a large bottle of juice.

It was delicious.

With full stomachs, they intertwined their fingers and gazed at each other.

"I’ve been meaning to tell you," Rebekah started. "I think we should kill King Francis."

Elena laughed and nodded, “This is not news, Bekah.” Elena herself had nearly killed the man on a couple occasions.

"I mean it this time, if I have to see his face one more time," Rebekah’s mouth screwed up in anger.

Elena’s eyebrows furrowed. “What did he do now?”

"Oh, he made comments to some of the servants about how our kingdom was sure to fall to ruin because it doesn’t have a king to rule it. He said something about how women just ‘aren’t cut out for this sort of thing.’" 

This had not been the first—or even the hundredth—time they have heard such from King Francis. They’ve heard them thousands of times from many.

Some questioned Rebekah and Elena’s rule because they were both women. It disgusted them, but they’ve done alright thus far with destroying these thoughts.

King Francis was harder, because their kingdoms conducted trade. If it wasn’t for his bloody lumber, as Rebekah had said before, they would have no more contact with him.

Elena sighed deeply, closed her eyes for a moment, opened them again and kissed Rebekah deeply. Rebekah was surprised for a second, but kissed her back nonetheless.

Elena broke it a moment later, and backed her face away an inch.

"I love you." She gave her a lingering kiss again. "I love you, and their little talks won’t change that fact. We are married, we are queens, and we rule together, you hear me? There is not one thing that anyone, especially a lowlife like King Francis, can say that will change any of that. If any of them ever have the audacity to say it to our faces, we’ll take them down like the queens we are.” She kissed her once more, before gazing into her eyes.

"I love you so much," Rebekah breathed. "Yes, yes we will do just that. No one messes with us and lives to tell the tale." Their lips met in a passion filled embrace.

It was many hours before they walked back to the castle, skirts rumpled, hair falling out of place, lips puffed.

They were smiling.


End file.
